Gundam Wing VS Fushigi Yugi
by solitarydragon96
Summary: Gundam Wing guys VS Fushigi Yugi guys. They have to pair up and live...happiness or torture? Funny! We'll soon find out...


Gundam Wing VS Fushigi Yugi  
  
*word* : the word being emphasized  
  
(words) : actions, not actually being said  
  
  
Hostess: "Hello everyone! Welcome to Famous Pair, Share, and Care! Today, our contestants are Gundam Wing (motions to the 5 boys) and Fushigi Yugi (motions to the other 7 guys)!" (Looks a bit uneasy at the way they're eyeing each other's clothes disdainfully.) "Well! Ahem, why don't you all introduce yourselves? Hm?" (Hands microphone to Heero)  
  
Heero: "I'm Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier."   
  
Hotohori: "Perfect soldier, my beautiful ass. A green thing and really tight pants? I don't think so. (He doesn't understand the terms 'tank top' and 'spandex', remember, he came from the ancient times) (Heero pulls out a gun)"  
  
Heero: "You want to say that again?"  
  
Hotohori: "Whoa! What's that?" (Eyes the gun with curiosity, forgetting all about the argument)  
  
Heero: "Let me show you." (He cocks the gun and aims it at Hotohori's head)  
  
Hostess: "OK! OK! Let's break it up here!" (Stands in between Heero and Hotohori) "On to the next person! What's your name?" (Hands microphone to Duo)  
  
Duo: "Hi! (Waves energetically, bouncing in seat while Heero glares at him) I'm Duo Maxwell, the God of Death! Mwah ha ha ha ha!" (Laughs sort of insanely...ok, totally insanely)  
  
Heero: "Duo?..." (glares at him)   
  
Duo: "Sorry, got a bit carried away there." (Sits back down and play with his braid)  
  
Hotohori: "Ugh! What an awful, messy braid! I have beautiful, shinier, more magnificent hair!" (Swings hair around, making it catch the light)  
  
Duo: *snort* "Excuse me? You're just another pretty boy that can do nothing but swing a sword around. Remember, don't make fun of me and I won't kill you. Get it? Got it? Good." (Hotohori pulls out a sword and stalked over to Duo, who pulled out a revolver)  
  
Hostess: "CAN WE GET ON WITH THE SHOW?" (Everyone gets quiet. Hotohori and Duo reluctantly put away their weapons) "Thank you." (Lets out a big sigh) (Duo and Heero both glaring menacingly at Hotohori) So, what's your name? (Hands microphone to Trowa)  
  
Trowa: "Nanashi" (Says it quietly)   
  
Hostess: "No name?" (eyes him in disbelievement)   
  
Trowa: "Yes."  
  
Duo: (Turns to hostess) "In truth, he REALLY wants to be called Ba-"  
  
Trowa: "OK! *Shut Up*! My name's Trowa Barton, the Silencer." (Crosses arms and sits back in chair)  
  
Hostess: "Well, we know why anyway, what's your name?" (Mutters under breath) "God, it takes 15 minutes to learn 3 names...WHY did I even get this job?..."  
  
Hotohori: "Trowa? What kind of name is *that*?" (Snickers)  
  
Duo: "That's it! I'm gonna kill and beat the *shit* outta you!"  
  
Wufei: "Duo? The beating comes *before* the killing." (Says to himself) "Weak people who want justice can't think straight."  
  
Duo: "WHATEVER!" (Pulls his gun out)  
  
Hostess: "AUGGHHH! Will you guys *stop* this?! We all just want to know what each other's names are! Is it *that* hard?!"  
  
Duo: "With him (points at Hotohori), *yes*!"   
  
Hostess: "Oh god..."  
  
Duo: "Yes?"  
  
Hostess: "You're *not* god!"  
  
Duo: "The God of Death! Shinigami!"  
  
Hostess: "Sit *down* already!"   
  
Duo: "Jeez...(imitates cat noise)...raarr...*someone's* in a bad mood..."  
  
Hostess: (puts hand to head) "Errrggg..."  
  
Wufei: "HELLO?! What about *ME*? *I* need to be introduced!"  
  
Hostess: (lets out huge sigh) "Who are you?" (hands microphone to Wufei)  
  
Wufei: "Hi! I'm Chang Wufei! Defender of Justice, Mortal Terror to All, Martial Arts Master, Beholder of the Katana, Shield of-"  
  
Hostess: (pulls microphone out of Wufei's hands) "We get the picture. You?" (hands to Quatre, who takes it ever so gently and peacefully)  
  
Quatre: "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner. I-hey!" (Wufei grabbed the microphone)  
  
Wufei: "As I was saying, I am the Sheild of-" (Quatre grabs it back)  
  
Quatre: "We shouldn't be fighting over a microphone! Plus, it's my turn anyways."  
  
Wufei: "But *I* wasn't done! Give it *back*!"  
  
(both turn into chibis)  
  
Quatre: "Bad Wuffie! No fwite with poor pwetty micwapone!"  
  
Wufei: "Bad Quatwa! My turwn! I not done! Argghhh! Injustwice! Nataku!"  
  
(Hostess and everyone else sweatdrops)  
  
Hostess: (laughs nervously) "I'll just...take it from here." (takes back microphone)  
  
Quatre: "Hey! Not fware! Idda my turwn! We always must twy to be fware!"  
  
Wufei: "Wuffie want micwapone! Wuffie want micwapone! Or I chop into bitty pieces with katawna!" (reaches for Katana, but was taken away at the beginning of the show for fear that Wufei would *really* chop someone to pieces this time...Duo...ahem...) "INJUSTWICE! NATAKU!" (throws temper tantrum)  
  
(Hostess and Everyone else sweatdrops again)  
  
(turn back to non-chibis)  
  
Wufei: (muttering to himself angrily)"...take away...dishonorable...injustice...not fair...my turn...injustice..."  
  
Quatre: (looks over to Wufei and doesn't say a word) "..."  
  
Hostess: "Let's get *moving*!!!!!!!! I know everyone's name anyways. You guys are *not* introducing yourselves any more! All right, here we go. This is Hotohori, the emperor of Konan. This is-"  
  
Hotohori: "THAT'S IT!?!?!?!?!"   
  
Hostess: "Whaddya mean, that's it?"  
  
Hotohori: "There's more to me than THAT! I'm beautiful, elegant, beautiful, graceful, beautiful, fluent, beautiful, flawless, beautiful, brave, beautiful, courageous, and- did I mention I was beautiful?"  
  
Hostess: "Oh my lord...oh my dear, sweet lord...help...please..."  
  
Tasuki: (mutters to himself with face buried in hands) "Must-not-hit-emperor-must-not-hit-emperor-must-not-hit-emperor-"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
